Corporate and individual users increasingly rely on network service providers to deliver necessary business and productivity services, including document collaboration, storage and back-up, Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), file and content sharing, customer relationship management (CRM), and enterprise resource planning (ERP). Growth in this area has been powered by technological advances in many areas, especially in network computing systems such as cloud computing systems. Nonetheless, certain operational aspects of these networks limit the efficiency and scalability that will be required for future growth. For example, access by numerous clients may lead to services and related data being duplicated throughout the network. This duplication may be multiplied as services and clients interact with each other, continuously requesting copies of content and invoking additional instances of network services. The replication of services and content causes a strain on network resources and storage capacity, ultimately affecting the ability of network services to efficiently and effectively meet the demands of network clients.